


Domesticating a god

by Sif



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestication, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Grocery Shopping, Love, Love/Hate, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sif/pseuds/Sif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is struggling with life on Earth with Jane Foster, his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticating a god

But I want to know why!” The thunderer boomed through the supermarket as the brown-haired woman beside him facepalmed and grumbled to herself.

“Thor, I swear to god, I’m leaving you.” This made the look of disapproval on Thor’s face even more intense than it already was. 

“You dare speak to me in such a manner? Thor, son of Odin, ruler of the nine realms?” Jane rolled her eyes and replaced the boxes of Pop-Tarts with healthy cereal. 

“Yes, I do and if you are going to make a fuss I will take you home and continiue this afternoon without you, understood?” Thor scoffed. 

“Perhaps it will be better, then I can at least go back to my merry game! I was in a gaming mood, you know?” This earned him a look and another roll of Jane’s eyes. 

“Yes, I know, you are always in a gaming mood, since you came back from Asgard, all you do is game all day.” An older couple walked past them and eyed them curiously. 

“Hello mortals.” Thor exclaimed with a wide smile and Jane pulled at his sweater. 

“Stop that!” She hissed and pulled him into a different aisle. “Can I not be friendly to the old mortals? They are the foundation on wich your society is build, Jane!” The older man and woman look at each other and shrug as they continue shopping. 

“And you are getting on my nerves! Now cut it out! We are not having Pop-Tarts, we are not going to fuss and we do not address everyone we see on the streets with: “hello mortals!”, is that clear?” As Jane ranted, she swayed her finger in front of Thor’s face, that got more disgruntled with every single word. It seemed like he would give her a piece of his mind but instead, Thor pouted and sighed. “Fine, fine, let us continue our quest for sustenance.”

“And don’t forget to pick up your new shirt at the dry-cleaners, my mother is coming by tomorrow and we are having tea.” Jane reminded him as they stepped into the aisle with cleaning supplies. 

“But Jane, I wish to drink ale! Not tea! Tea is for feeble gods, who cannot hold their ale!” Jane stopped the cart and turned around with a glare. 

“We are having tea! Now cut it out! I need toiletpaper, can you bring a couple of rolls?” While muttering to himself, Thor went ahead and searched for the product that Jane asked him about. Jane heard a familiar tune coming from her pocket and took out her phone. 

“Yes, Darcy, what is it?” she said and the annoyance was clearly audible in her voice. “Oh, my god, Jane, are you taking him foodshopping again? You know he can’t behave in stores.” Said the well-known voice on the other side of the line. “Yes, I know that, I am well aware, now what is it?” Jane growled, raising her voice. “Geeze, lighten up, will ya? Maybe Thor can help you with that..being a thunder god and all..” That was it, Jane ended the call and turned off her phone. 

“Give young Darcy my kind regards!” Thor boomed from a distance, when he noticed that Jane was hanging up her call on that strange device. Whenever she got annoyed by a machine, he knew Darcy was involved somehow. Jane looked up at him and almost lost her cool. 

“Thor! I asked you for a couple of rolls, what is this?” The son of Odin looked from the products in his arms to Jane and back with a confused look. 

“But these have little lambs and I think they are merry! We must get them while they are still here!” He explained in amazement of her ignorance. 

“Thor, you have at least 40 rolls there! Why get 4 packages when they come in such big sizes? Isn’t one enough?” But reason wasn’t really the way to go with Thor, the scientist should know this by now. 

“They are merry and I want them!” Again she facepalmed as six people turned around to look at them. “Fine! Let’s just get out of here!” Once they were out of the store and on the streets again, walking to the car, Thor couldn’t help but to remark on her mood. 

“Sif always lets me get what I want, she never gives me these moods, Jane.” The brown-haired female shot him a look of pure hate as she heard that name.

“Oh, I bet she does, is that why she is dating your brother right now? Stupid skank..” She snapped and added the last part in a mumble. 

“Be careful how you speak, Sif is a lady! And be still about my brother, I saw you gawking at him while we were in Asgard!” Jane got out her carkeys and dropped them a couple of times before she was able to open the car. 

“I did not gawk, I was impressed.” She muttered as she averted her eyes. The blush on her cheeks made Thor look at her in disapproval again. 

“Hmm..impressed. I see.” The drive home was quiet and uncomfortable and Jane was relieved when they arrived back home. Unloading the many groceries, they walked inside. Jane was about to tell Thor she was sorry for bickering, when she noticed he only placed the bags of groceries on the table, instead of putting them away in the cupboards. 

“Thor, can you give me a hand putting the groceries away, please?” Although she said please, it was clear that Jane was demanding and not asking. 

“Damn you, woman, can you not give me a moment of rest? Are you so feeble that you cannot put away your own sustenance?” Just as Jane wanted to open her mouth and protest on this boorish remark, a heavy creaking and breaking sound filled the room. Thor’s hammer, which was carefully placed on the hat rack, fell through the wood onto the floor, making it crack. 

“Goddamnit!”The woman cried out in a desperate tone. “Thor, how many times have I told you not to put that damn hammer on my hat rack? This is the third time this month! Keep that thing out of sight!” Again with that disapproving look on his face, Thor walked over to his hammer and picked it up with more ease than you would expect. 

“That is not what you said last night, wench!” The thunderer had to rush into the bedroom because he was being showered by cans and other foodproducts by the angry woman. Thor placed the hammer next to his side of the bed and sat down, pouting and crossing his arms as he muttered to himself. “…should have stayed with Sif….never this moody…better company..” The rest sounded incoherent. As this was going on, Jane cleaned up the mess she made and muttered to herself as well. “…his brother has better manners…should have stayed with him…better genteman…” When Thor was done sulking, he came out of the bedroom and saw her picking up the remains of her hat rack as she wiped away a few tears. Thor started to feel bad, he didn’t want to see the woman he loved so sad. 

“Let me help you, Jane.” He said softly and started to gather the pieces of wood with her. “It’s fine, I got it.” Jane said in a whisper but the grief was clearly audible in her voice. 

“Why don’t you sit down and let me finish it? And afterwards I will bring you tea.” The thunder god said as he took the wood from her hands. Jane smiled thankfully and nodded. “Alright, thank you.” The scientist sat herself down on the couch and watch her beloved clear the floor of the rubble. Thor stood up with all the remains in his arms and looked around in confusing, as he was trying to decide where he would leave it all. Jane eyed him with a weary look, ready to point out that he should put it in the trash, that he forgot to take out again. But before she was able to, Thor already dumped all the wood on the kitchen table, looking very proud of the solution he found. 

“There, I shall rebuild it and make it stronger!” Then, he walked over to the kitchen-counter and started to prepare the tea. “Eh..Thor?” Jane started carefully. 

“Yes, Jane? Are you impressed by my manly skills to build?” The thunderer asked with a wide and proud smile. 

“Well…” The smile faded. “Remember your last 5 projects? Where you said you would build me a shed, a doghouse and a catdoor? I was flattered…even more since we do not have any pets but…” The smile was completely gone now and replaced with a disapproving look. 

“That wood was rotten, Jane, all of those things were not my fault!” Jane rolled her eyes as she thought back to those days. Thor was in a good mood when he made all these plans and happily started to work on some wood. Then he hit his own thumb when he swinged the small hammer and next, he got a splinter. The wood soon crashed through the window as it was thrown across the room in anger and Jane forbade him to ever do anything resembling working on wood. 

“Thor, you are a wonderful man, very manly, but you will stop working on wood in this house, is that clear? Mrs. Robinson is still complaining about that piece of wood that hit her in the head.” Thor pouted as he brought Jane her tea and then went to pour some for himself. 

“Fine! Where is my mug?” He muttered and Jane quickly stood up and filled a pink sippy-cup with some tea. “Here you are.” She said and handed it to him, smiling sweetly. Thor took the cup and stared at it with insulted confusion. 

“What in the nine realms is this?! Pink? I am a man, Jane, I demand a manly mug!” With a sigh, Jane shook her head. 

“Oh no, I am not falling for that again, we agreed you would drink out of this from now on, you destroyed too many mugs in this house.” Thor muttered to himself as he walked over to the couch and sat down, holding the sippy-cup with a frown and a pout. After a few more minutes of muttering and mumbling, he decided to drink from the sippy-cup anyway, seeing as how he wouldn’t be getting any beverages otherwise. Jane looked up from the magazine she picked up and saw the god with the sippy-cup at his lips. She couldn’t help it, it just looked so comical, a big and strong warrior holding a pink cup with a purple flower on it. A loud giggle escaped her and she quickly put her hands in front of her face to stifle her laughter. Thor stood up and threw the cup on the floor. 

“I will not be laughed at!” He boomed but Jane laughed even harder when she saw the cup bounce on the ground instead of break. 

“Damn you, vile cup!” Thor growled and extended his hand. Mjölnir broke through the wall, as it came flying to the god from where it stood in the bedroom and he zapped the cup with it, which broke into six pieces. Jane stood there with open mouth, unable to say or do anything. She tried to speak but actual words didn’t leave her mouth. After a while, she regained the ability to speak. 

“Thor…wha…” She gasped and the good had a mixture of pride and embarrassment on his face. 

“Well, you would be wise in not laughing at me…” He muttered, as if that would explain his actions. 

“I..I..I’m going to my mother!” Jane yelled with a shril voice as tears ran down her cheeks. She stomped off to the bedroom and threw her suitcase on the bed. Thor stared at her from the other side of the hole in the wall and tilted his head. 

“why are you going to that wretch? I did nothing wrong! Why do you keep doing this to us, Jane?” Jane glared at him as she kept putting clothing into the suitcase, not even looking at what she was taking exactly.

“Shut up! Don’t talk about my mother like that! You are tearing down this house and completely ignore my needs and you ask ME why I do this to us?” Thor scoffed at the accusation. 

“If we are talking about ignoring needs then I have a bone to pick with you as well, woman!”

“Oh, this again? Yes, Thor, I know! Sif is better, Sif never complains, Sif is always in the mood. Well guess what, she’s doing your brother now! And if I were doing him, I might be in the mood more often as well!” Jane shouted at him through the hole and Thor raised a brow at her. 

“As if you did not jump his bones while we were in Asgard.” The woman gasped at such an accusation. 

“Even if I did I am sure that Sif was there to comfort you!” She fired back, making Thor scoff. 

“Even a goat would be warmer than you! You fit my brother with your icy demeanor!” Jane looked down and hid her face in her hands, crying softly. 

“Jane!” Thor exclaimed and used his strong arms to make the hole in the wall even bigger. Jane noticed some racket but was too hurt to care where it came from. Once the hole was big enough, Thor stepped through and pulled her close to him, to hold. 

“Thor…did you just step through my wall?” She muttered, keeping her eyes closed. 

“Eh..yes..” He answered, as he stroked her hair. 

“I am calling a renovation company tomorrow.” Jane sniffled and Thor wanted to object, to point out no other men should come near her when she had him, but in the current circumstances, he figured it would be wiser not to speak at all. 

“Very well, I will allow it.” He finally mumbled, causing Jane to chuckle and smile at him. “Thank you.”


End file.
